Kulture Kiari Cephus
Kulture Kiari Cephus (born July 10, 2001) is an American actress, comedian, writer, producer, rapper, songwriter, model and fashion designer. She is the recipient of many awards and nominations. Cephus was named by Time as one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World in 2018, and she has been featured multiple times in annual rankings of the highest-paid actresses in the world and in other Forbes articles. Cephus began appearing in television and films in 2004, and first gained recognition for her role as Stella in the movie Over the Hedge (2004). She played Emma in the NBC show Scrubs ''(2000-2009), before starring as Kaylie in Mission Impossible: II (2006), for which she won the 2011 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Child Actress. Cephus's appearances as a host on ''Saturday Night Live led to a win for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest on a Comedy TV Series in 2017. Cephus gained critical acclaim for her performance in the drama film, The Broken Tower (2011) receiving a nomination for the Academy Award for the Best Supporting Actress. She went on to star in several commercially successful comedies, including 21 Jump Street (2012), 22 Jump Street (2014), Baywatch (2016), That Awkward Moment (2016), The Kissing Booth (2017), and To All The Boys I've Loved Before (2018). She also expanded into dramatic roles by portraying Lee Israel in the biographical drama film Can You Ever Forgive Me?'' (2018), for which she received a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actress. Cephus and her husband Michael B. Jordan are the founders of the now-huge designer brand Kultured, under which they have made and designed some of the most popular pieces of clothing and fragrances of the decade. In 2015, she launched another clothing line, except this time for plus-sized women, named KK4EVA, and she received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Early Life Kulture Kiari Cephus was born on the 10th of July in 2001 to parents, Cardi B and Offset. Her father, Kiari Cephus (Offset) is of African-American and New Zealand descent. Her mother, Belcalis Almanzar (Cardi B) is also a rapper with Dominican-Trinidadian ancestry. Cardi was signed with Atlantic Records in Kulture's youth, but then changed to KSR, and later Quality Control with her husband, Offset. Cephus's father was jailed in 2013 for violating his probation that he received from prior felonies including burglary and theft. He was then in jail again in 2015 for drug and weapons charges and is now serving five years of probation. She has two older brothers named Jordan and Kody and an older sister called Kalea-Marie. Cephus got accepted into a prestige private high school and went for a year, but then got kicked out for "behavioral misconduct", and attended a public high school until she was 17. At the age of 4 she starred in her first movie (Over the Hedge). Career - 2004 - 2010: Career Beginnings Kulture briefly signed with Weber Bros., where she earned $2 million a year, becoming the highest paid child in the industry. In 2004, she played the voice of Stella in Over the Hedge and the movie brought in $336 million from USA. She also played an episode in Scrubs as Cole's (Dave Franco) daughter from a previous relationship. In 2006, she played Felicity in Mission Impossible: II and later on in the year portrayed small Gloria in Happy Feet. In 2007, she thought about signing with a different production company, but then thought not to and to stay with the company for a couple more years. For her seventh birthday in 2008, her proud parents took to FaceBook to announce that she would be having a public birthday on 147th street, and it was reported that there was over 1000 guests there. Imagine the cake! Career - 2012 - 2015: Warner Bros. Beginning In 2011, she changed from Weber Bros. to Warner Bros., and went from making $2 million to $45 million a year and became the highest paid actress in the world. In 2012, she played Miranda in The Dark Knight Rising and a small role in Ice Age: Continental Drift. In 2013, she portrayed Theodora in Oz the Great and Powerful and it was one of the highest grossing movies of the year. 2013 was also her first Coachella performance - but she didn't sing, she danced and she killed it. Chris Brown even won best choreography, even better than when Beyonce returned to turn Coachella into Beychella! In June of 2014, she released that she was six months pregnant with a baby girl. She got a lot of bad press for it as she was only 13, but everyone changed their mood when Kulture and A$AP Rocky posted a photo of she and Royalty smiling. TMZ later released that she had fallen into a three day coma due to complications during birth. In 2015, she starred in Inside Out, voicing Disgust inside Riley's (Kaitlyn Dias) mind. She played an uncredited role in Minions and the other big role she had that year was the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella. She also did some costume designing for Pretty Little Liars, and then got beef with Lucy Hale when she said that she wasn't going to design outfits for a cereal box, and they are reportedly still going strong as of 2025. Career - 2016 - 2017: High Maintenance In 2016, when Kulture was signed to KSR, she dropped an album called High Maintenance and Wish Wish was the most popular single out of the album. She acted as Summer in Baywatch and Ellie in That Awkward Moment. In 2017, she played Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray. The role was initially going to go to a fuller actress, but they decided to make the movie about race, instead of making it more complicated by adding weight discrimination in. After the movie, she designed another piece of clothing for her brand, KKC, which then became the best-selling piece in the world that year. She also played Rachel in the Kissing Booth and the Greatest Showman, in which she played Anne Wheeler. Career - 2018 - 2019: Netflix Originals In 2018, she released another album called ICE, and it reached number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100. Kulture only acted in Netflix Originals that year. First, she acted as Lara Jean in To All the Boys I've Loved Before with Noah Centineo and Roxanne in Roxanne Roxanne. In 2019, she and her husband and they wrote a single called Clout and it reached number 1 on the charts and also got ranked diamond by RIAA. She also wrote and produced a movie, Hustlers and played Diamond. Career - 2020 - 2022: Caught in a Lie In 2020, she wrote a series called Caught in a Lie which won a few awards. It aired for three seasons, and the show ended by winning a MTV Movie & TV Award for tearjerker. She also helped to write a movie called True Memoirs of an International Assassin, starring Kevin James. In 2022, she produced a movie called VeXaTiOn, which won a few Oscars, and made a world record for the most Oscars won for a movie. Career - 2023 - 2025: Without Warning with Blueface In 2024, she and Blueface released a mixtape with Blueface called Without Warning. She also started campaigning for more charities, like the Indian Development and Relief Fund, for which she raised $25,000. 2025 was the first time she actually modelled down the runway, and was Beyonce's designer for the 2025 Met Gala. Public Image Cephus has been referred to as the "Princess of Drama", her mum being called ''the Drama Queen on several occasions and has been considered to be one of the most influential celebrities. In 2015, a New York Times ''editor said that some consider her to be "the most influential actress of all time". That year, Andy Samberg of ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine opined that Kulture "has, by any available metric, surpassed every other actress to become the most successful in history. Kulture will be as important to this decade as Biggie Smalls and Tupac were to the 90s." Kulture is considered a modern sex symbol; since 2015,